


A Yandere On Ice ~ YOI Oneshot~

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Victors a bit Yandererish, Yaoi, adorable yuuri, slightly non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Viktor has had an obsession with Yuuri ever since he laid eyes on him. Now he is going to make The Japanese Ice Skater his by marking him in a way no one can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote a Yuri On Ice fic before so Viktor and Yuuri maybe out of character

Viktor stood outside of the usual skating rink Yuuri used for practice. At the moment Yuuri was going over a new routine Viktor had put together. The Russian licked his lips as he watched his student perform the moves almost perfectly. Of course, Yuuri would flub his jumps here and there but practicing a lot can reach perfection.

The Skater takes a small break from his routine to catch his breathe before his gaze met Viktor's. Viktor snapped out his day dreaming before clapping and smiling at Yuuri.  
" Well Done, Yuuri!" He commented with his Russian accent heavy in his tone of voice. Yuuri on smiled as a small blush began to form on his cheeks. He skated over to the side Viktor stood at.

" Y-you really think so?"

He nods in response before noticing Yuuri seemed tired. He scowls a little. Was he pushing Yuuri too hard into getting this certain routine right? An idea came to mind.  
" Yuuri!" At the call of his name; Yuuri looks at Viktor.  
" How about we cut practice short today and go do something fun?"

Yuuri groaned slightly at going and doing more exercise.  
" Can we relax instead?"  
" Of course!"  
" R-really?"  
" Yes, what type of coach would I be if I didn't allow you to do what you wanted."  
" Thanks Viktor!"

A bright smile formed on Katsuki's lips as he stepped off the cold floor of the ice skating rink. He walked into the locker room as best he could on those blades. Viktor follows; his lips tugging into a small smirk. He leaned against the doorway watching his Japanese student take off his skating gear.

After he was done, Yuuri stood up and stretched feeling like he had let go a huge relief.  
" Now, let's go home." He said and walked up to Viktor who simply nodded. The two start walking back to Yuuri's home. When home, The Figure Skater immediately went to his room and laid down in bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow; he was fast asleep.

Some time passes and Yuuri was still asleep. Viktor got an idea and opened his door. The door was unlocked this time and it didn't squeak. So it wouldn't wake Yuuri up. He stood at the end of the Japanese's bed staring down at him. Little did Yuuri know that he belonged to Viktor. Ever since The Russian came to his town to "coach" him. That's when he belonged to Viktor and tonight he was going to be marked.

Viktor crawled into bed beside Yuuri. Luckily for him, there was enough room. He smirks and wraps an arm around the younger man. Yuuri only shifted slightly and made a small satisfied sound. Did he liked being held? The Russian simply shrugs and leans his face into Yuuri's neck. He began to kiss it and nibble on it. To his surprise, the man in his arms didn't wake up. He grins at this and began to suck on his sensitive neck.

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. When he was awake enough, he noticed the arms around his torso and the lips pressed against his neck. His eyes widen slightly as panic spread through him.  
' Who is this?! And didn't I lock my door?!' He mentally screamed. As he began to irrationally think out this situation; he started struggling and trying to free himself from this ' mystery' person's grip. That failed and the ' mystery' person pounced on him and pinned his wrists to his sheets.

Yuuri looked up and saw the face of the perpetrator.  
" Viktor?!"  
" Hello Yuuri!" Viktor's usual cheerful tone calmed down the Japanese Skater.  
" What are you doing in here? And why were you holding me?"  
" Oh! At first I wanted to check on you and then I noticed how adorable you looked."

Yuuri felt his face heat up at the compliment.  
" Th-that still doesn't explain why you were hugging me!"  
" Oh, I was going to mark you!"  
" Mark me...? What?"  
" You're mine, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri's eyes widen more as he began thrashing around; attempting to get Viktor off him and to be free.  
" You're so cute~" The Russian purred before pressing his lips against Yuuri's. He passionately kisses him causing the younger man's face to go deep red, for him to calm down and melt into the kiss. Somehow he knew Yuuri wanted this.

He slides his tongue across his bottom lip asking for access. Yuuri obliges and parts his lips. Viktor's tongue snakes its way in and began to play with Yuuri's. The Skater allowed a small moan slip as Viktor's tongue explored his mouth. He pulls away with only a trail of saliva connecting their lips together.

The Russian Skater's hands let go of Yuuri's wrists and tugged on his shirt before pulling it up and taking it off him. Yuuri blushed even more as he began to feel more vulnerable. Viktor leaned down into his neck again and began to make a trail of kisses from his neck to his right nipple where he wrapped his lips around the bud. He lightly sucks on it as he swirls his tongue around it. Yuuri gasped at the feeling and arched his back slightly.

Viktor stops and pulls away from his nipple; allowing the air to hit it causing Yuuri to shiver. He takes off his own shirt and chucks it onto the floor.  
" I just realized something..." Viktor states. Yuuri began to panic slightly. Did he change his mind? Why would he change his mind if he started this?!  
" Wh-what?"  
" You wouldn't be use to so much pleasure, am I right?"

Yuuri sheepishly nods and blushes even more. Never having a girlfriend or a lover before; this was all new to him.  
" That is perfect~" He smirks and began to slide off the younger man's pants. He slides them down to Yuuri's ankles and grins at the slight visible bulge in his boxers. He crawls down Yuuri so he was face to face with his bulge. He presses his lips against it and licked it through the fabric. He looks up to see Yuuri's reaction before continuing flicking his tongue over the bulge, soaking the cotton with his saliva.

Viktor hooks his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri's boxers and slides them off; his hard on bouncing out from its material prison. He smirks and wraps his lips around the head before sucking on it. The Japanese Skater gasped at the pleasurable feeling; gripping the bed sheets as The Russian began to engulf more and more of his length. Yuuri thrusted his hips up instinctively before hearing a slight choking sound. He blushes in embarrassment and felt guilt sweep over him.

Viktor takes his dick out of his mouth and smirks at his student.  
" Turn over and get on your hands and knees."  
" Wh-why?" That was such a lewd request Viktor wanted.  
" So I can mark you, my precious Yuuri~" He purred again with lust sparkling in his eyes.

Yuuri simply obliged with no more questioning Viktor's actions or demands. Viktor spreads Yuuri's cheeks apart before leaning and began flicking his tongue over his hole. Katsuki squirmed and gasped as as The Russian Skater's tongue circled and ate him out.

Viktor soon stops and gives Yuuri's ass a gentle pat before flipping him back over so he was lying on his back. He rubs a finger against his asshole before slowly pushing it through the ring of muscles. The younger man winced slightly as he had never anything go there and he had never dreamed of anything going up there as well!  
" Relax Yuuri~" Viktor's voice was somewhat calming as Yuuri relaxed and allowed the finger to do its magic. Another digit was soon as added. The two fingers began to stretch him some more and as they did that, they hit a certain spot that caused Yuuri to moan lewdly.

The Russian Figure Skater only smirked as he knew what his fingers hit. He takes his fingers out before taking off his pants and his boxers. He had neglected himself but at least this was going to make up for it. He rubs the head of his erection against Yuuri's entrance before thrusting it past the ring of muscles. He was so warm and tight.

He grips Yuuri's hips and waited for him to adjust to this new feeling before slowly pumping into him. He leans down and kisses him as he kept thrusting at that pace. Yuuri kissed back and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck; moaning each time his length would hit that sweet spot inside him.

Katsuki then pulls away from The Russian.  
" Harder Viktor!" He moaned out. Viktor couldn't help but smirk and oblige with the Japanese's demand. He began pounding harder into his ass; their skin slapping together and moans and groans of pleasure filling the room.

Viktor wraps his hand around Yuuri's neglected cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He felt it begin to throb in his hand and knew what was going to happen. With a few more strokes, Yuuri came in Viktor's hand. He smirks and let go of his length before licking the seed off his hand.

He continued to thrust into the skater as he felt himself close to climaxing. He gripped Yuuri's hips tightly as he pumped. With a few more thrusts, he was sent over the edge as he came inside the younger man. He pants and looks down at the adorable, panting, mess known as Yuuri and chuckled a little. He pulls and lies next to him before wrapping his arms around him.

" You are mine Yuuri Katsuki~"  
" I'm fine with that, Viktor."  
" Wait, really?"  
" Yeah, I actually have been wanting to tell you I've loved you for awhile now. I-i just didn't have the guts to."  
" Aw, well, I love you too Yuuri. Now get some sleep."

With that, the two figure skaters fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that and wanna see more of YOI oneshots go ahead and send me prompt ideas at my tumblr
> 
> http://shadeywind.tumblr.com/


End file.
